Team DarkLight
by Twilight Hazard
Summary: My version of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness.


"Hey, Grovyle, slow down

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Grovyle, slow down!"

The Pokemon sighed and looked back at its trainer, who had once again fallen behind while trying to dodge the trees of Dusk Forest. Annoyed and unable to effectively communicate the location of the path to his human partner, the Grovyle settled for cutting down the huge spider web that the young man had gotten entangled in and setting free a Mothim in the process.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. I mean, other than being eaten of course"

They were trying to find a legendary Pokemon and they were going to miss their chance if they kept on like this. They were being pursued and their only chance of escape was going to be gone before they got there at this rate. So Grovyle did what anyone would do in a situation such as this: Snatched his partner's backpack and ran with his companion, Isaac, dashing to keep up.

"Grovyle, be careful with that! If you drop my backpack you'll break all my stuff!"

All this 'Stuff' consisted of: A Laptop, A Pokedex, A large bag of Pokemon Cards, A Flashlight, A Broken Compass, A box full of human and Pokemon snacks, and several other things that, if thrown at something, a tree for instance, would break. Off in the distance, Grovyle could faintly make out the small sound of feet scrambling behind them. He picked up the pace, only stopping when Isaac seemed about to drop from running. Finally, arriving at a clearing, they made a complete stop, and waited for the small window that they both hoped they hadn't missed.

"Want a jelly doughnut Grovyle?" The human said, holding it at arms length toward the Pokemon. _Why_, thought Grovyle, _Did you bring those? Neither of us likes them, so they're just going to spoil._

"No? Well neither do I."

Suddenly, a small green globe of light winked into existence on the other side of the clearing, making small bobbing motions and flitting around in an erratic motion until it resolved into a small Pokemon, Pink with green area interspersed along it.

"Celebi." The human member of the observing pair whispered, more because he could almost not believe what he was seeing than in awe of the petite Pokemon. Grovyle didn't understand this, as the existence of a small pink fairy-like creature was far less incredible than what their current mission involved. By now, the time travel Pokemon had noticed them and, safe in the knowledge that it could escape through something through which no human or other Pokemon could follow it through, it fluttered over to examine them.

"Grovyle, why don't you take this one?" The trainer said, knowing that he had no chance of understanding the answer to his question, even if he could ask it.

(For the sake of the Presumably primarily human audience, this will be the first Pokemon speak to be translated.)

"Good idea." Called back, already walking toward the legendary. "Hello great Celebi, I am Grovyle, and this is my partner, Isaac."

"Hi there!" Chirped Celebi, surprising Grovyle with its lack of, well, legendary quality. After nodding to his friend, Grovyle went on.

"We are on a mission to stop the planet's paralysis." He was expecting a warning to mind his own business, he expected to have never found out about the disaster, he expected anything except what Celebi said next.

"Well then, let's not slow you down then!" Bubbled the minute Pokemon, floating off into the forest. Grovyle stood, dumbfounded fore a moment. Then, he regained his wits and gestured for his partner to follow him. The pair followed the glowing beacon of pink light to a clearing where a small circle of grass seemed, off, somehow. The patch looked almost as if it were trapped in glass, visible, but closed off by an intangible barrier. At another nod from Grovyle, Isaac knew that this was the place.

"Ok Grovyle, now…" Isaac started before being cut off as the small Pokemon floating next to his trusted accomplice began to glow brighter, and then shot a beam of light into the strange spot in the clearing. The spot began to glow brighter and change into a swirling portal of light, sucking small bits of detritus in to itself.

"Thank you, Celebi!" The astonished Grovyle stammered.

"Oh it's nothing! I already saw you two coming. But be careful, I can send you to the right time period, but I can't specify where you'll end up!"

"It's fine, this is more than we expected anyway." Admitted the leafy Pokemon, scratching his arm. Just as the two travelers were preparing to exit, several intruders arrived, trampling brambles under their feet. Well, six of them were, one had no limbs to speak of, only a body and grasping hands. They were a group of Sableye and a Dusknoir.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, human." The leader, Dusknoir, intoned just as the duo stepped through the portal. "Well, we'll just have to go after them, shan't we?"

"Yes sir!" The Sableye agreed as a group.

Celebi, too shocked until now to move, began to move into their way.

"Excuse me, but you just can't…"

"Get out of my way Celebi, I on a mission for lord Dialga."

"What? Why would Dialga want to paralyze the planet? You must be lying."

"I do not lie, you may ask him yourself but for now, move out of my way." The ghost Pokemon finished, shoving the much smaller legendary out of the way as if she were a rag doll. The pursuers entered the portal, ready to chase down the questing human and Pokemon.


End file.
